


“Kindness” unknown value

by cattieju



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattieju/pseuds/cattieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week has passed since her return to the guild; the place that brought nothing but bad memories from the inflexible life she used to lead next to her father. </p><p>The members of Sabertooth kept their distance; either that or it was she who remained apart from them. Feeling insecure and disoriented, this wasn’t the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Kindness” unknown value

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [‘Amabilidad’ un valor desconocido](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853681) by [cattieju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattieju/pseuds/cattieju). 



> A bit of love from me for Stinerva Week. I hope everyone enjoys!  
> Thank you Cristy for helping with the translation, you are awesome, never doubt it.  
> OTP made in heaven, I must insist.

Light and darkness fought inside of her. She could feel it, even though she hoped to never go back to what she’d been in the past. Then again, nothing was ever certain in her life. The one thing that was clear for her was the formal apology she owed to the Master and Lector. With her wicked impulses she had hurt them deeply. 

It had been 3 days since she’d last tried to speak to Sting, but as Guild Master he meandered from here to there due to his occupation; he seemed to never take the time to rest. She had managed to be close to him a few times but whenever they found each other in the same room she could feel his eyes on her, and when she looked back Sting would always smile with affection. Her discomfort made her walk away and she never got to see the hurt in his eyes as she left the room. 

Ever since she was a little girl, she had taken the tower, where the majestic figure of the saber-toothed tiger stood, as her personal haven; the pure and oppressive breeze coming from such heights made her feel better. No one besides her ever went there, which is why it surprised her to hear steps approaching. 

“Lady!.. The Master… was… right… that you would… be here” Lector was gasping. He took some air and continued more calmly. “Master Sting told me to come for you, that he needed to speak to you, missus. But that was like an hour ago, I’d forgotten he mentioned this place as your favorite in the whole guild.”

How could Sting even know that? She thought she had been extremely careful coming up here. Well, that was not important at the moment, Lector was there and the Guild Master was expecting her –after 1 hour, she hoped he was still able to see her- so at last she had an opportunity to present her apologies properly. 

“Lector…” she started while she was rising to stand in front of him, then kneeling and lowering her head she finally voiced “Could you accept my apologies for what I did to you in the past?... I am well aware that it is not easy to forgive, but it is also hard to ask for forgiveness… I merely ask you to consider, Lector” Minerva was hoping for the strong breeze to dry her tears before they fell. 

After a long pause in which all that was heard were the whistling of the wind and the rustle of the leaves on the trees close by, the exceed came a little closer to her. “I have nothing to forgive, milady” he kneeled in front of her. “Your previous purpose and intents don’t mean anything anymore, what really matters is the fact that you saved my life… Thank you, Lady Minerva.”

 

\--

 

She felt strangely lightheaded, reflecting as she walked towards the hall indicated by Lector. Would Sting be waiting for her? Oh! What was she thinking? And what about all these nerves and excitement to see him? Having all the lights off inside the room was not a good sign, she came in with her head held high and let her eyes roam all over the place; she perceived the movement of a shadow by the couch, fine rays of light filtering through the window allowed her to see him as she walked closer. The Master was asleep. She couldn’t help remembering the moment they had come back for her in the Tartaros headquarters, the light emanating from Sting was hard to ignore; it looked livelier, brighter at every turn and to that she owed her sad, dark existence. 

Tears were running down her cheeks, Minerva couldn’t control them, they had been contained inside for far too long. “I have so much to learn from you… I want to shine like you do” she whispered between hiccups. Then, she turned towards the entrance knowing that there was no way she could talk to him in such conditions, covered in her own tears, she was ashamed of herself.  
She missed her pride and her strength, now more than ever. 

“I have much to learn from you as well… Princess” Minerva whipped her head around in shock, Sting was very close, much too close. He took a lock of her bluish hair and brought it to his lips with his stare set on her own eyes. 

“That’s not true, there is nothing in me worth saving… you shouldn’t have brought me back, Sting” Minerva was weeping quietly as he held her in his arms.

Sting whispered. “You are an important part of this guild… You are important… to me. Don’t ignore what’s happening in your heart, keep your memories always close, painful as they may be. It is thanks to them that you are here with me” he continued over the sound of her sobbing. “Don’t forsake your past, Minerva, what you were is gone, but what you are, now and in the future, you can build that from now on. Darkness and light are two sides of the same coin, a good one and a bad one; it’s up to you which side to look.”

Understanding, forgiveness, kindness… values that had never been given to her until now. They had never been present in her life; she had the ability to recognize them out of the simple fact that she had observed them on common people, families that were all completely different from her own. 

Minerva put some distance and tried to lower herself in order to kneel but Sting didn’t let her do it. “Forgive me for all I’ve said and done… If you can and want to” she murmured close to his neck. In turn, he held her even closer to him. 

“Just don’t make me go after you again, open yourself to the members of the guild and let’s learn as much as we can from them, M’lady” his warmth was soothing and comforting. Minerva nodded and smiled for the first time in a very long time.


End file.
